Guardians
by Soraku92
Summary: The world is at stake and only the 8 Guardians chosen by the Elements can prevent total destruction! Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku Shika/Tema Neji/Ten
1. Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Finest

Guardians

A/N: HELLO!! This idea came to me when I was writing my other story, Souls of the Elements. Since it didn't get many reviews I decided to make a Naruto version WHOO HOO! And I made it Naru/Hina as well as Neji/Ten, Sasu/Saku, and Shika/Tema. I hope you all enjoy this and I will update if I get some reviews. NO FLAMES.

I don't own it I leave it to my manz Kishimoto

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Finest

A cool breeze swept throughout Konoha, chilling those unprepared for the wave of air that could cut right through thinner layers of clothing. Autumn had come, and with its arrival the leaves had made particularly hasty departure from their usually perches among the branches. Konoha truly was hidden in the leaves at that point, due to the many trees that reside in the Land of Fire.

The village was lively and there was always something afoot. Konohamaru and his teammates' pranks never quite got old or predictable and they always were fooling some unsuspected chunin or storekeeper who was unlucky enough to be caught in their line of fire.

Academy students were out running around in the leaves, enjoying themselves on their days off. When in their classes they would study hard, though. They all had their role models, who they were constantly trying to surpass or impress, whether they are teammates, their senseis, or even the Hokage herself.

Naruto Uzumaki sat in the Academy schoolyard upon his favorite swing taking in the sights of fall. He sighed and adjusted the black trimmed headband on his head, seeing the sun reflected off in the form of light in the shadow of the tree.

So much had happened since he had returned to Konoha two years ago: Jiraya had passed away during a fight with Pain, Sasuke's victory over Itachi, revealing the truth about his family's murder, and the war with Akatsuki that had followed. Had it not been for Sasuke and his group Falcon defecting, Konoha would have lost many more brave ninja and possibly the entire battle.

Sasuke's actions against Akatsuki had given the Fifth Hokage the peace of mind to allow him to return to the village. Karin and decided to continue around on her own to Orochimaru's bases, freeing his captives and helping to repair their lives and villages. Rumor has it that she settled down somewhere in the Village of the Cloud.

Suigetsu had continued in his journey to get the blades of the Seven Swordsmen. Having killed Kisame and taken his blade, he set off to test his skill and sate his bloodlust.

Jugo remained in Konoha. After one of his episodes, the Hokage, Tsunade, decided it best to research his condition. After about three months of little sleep, lack of nourishment, and a few more destructive episodes, a cure was devised that allowed Jugo to release his state at will. Jugo used this to withdraw Sasuke's curse mark and prevent any others from being tortured in such a way.

Sasuke went home after nearly five years of absence. The old Uchiha home was becoming a home for rats and vermin of other kind. With the help of the rest of Squad Seven, the home was restored to its previous beauty. Sasuke could not stand the giant empty house and left it as a memorial and testament to the proud Uchiha name, choosing instead to purchase an apartment right next to the one Naruto currently occupies.

At this point, Naruto couldn't help but remember when Sasuke came over because his roof leaked and he, having led the "privileged" life as a child, was unsure of what exactly to do. Naruto had just cracked up and suggested plugging the hole with chakra. Sasuke had refused to talk to Naruto for another two days out of anger (which Naruto thought came from Sasuke not realizing the simple solution).

Sakura barely kept herself off of Sasuke anymore. She had little to worry about, seeing as Ino had left on a journey to other villages to find more "exotic" guys, as she so delicately put it. Naruto thought hard for a moment. Sasuke never really told Sakura off for doing it anymore, did he? _Nah, it's probably my imagination, _thought Naruto.

Getting up and stretching, Naruto gazed at the sky that shown through the leaves. It was a clear day and he was bored out of his mind. Lately, there had been nothing to do.

For the past week, Naruto had covered for Shikamaru at the Academy while he was out on a mission. Naruto couldn't help but think that this mission had to do with Temari from Sunakagure. The two of them always seemed at ends with each other, but it's said that in battle they cooperate like professionals. Naruto snickered in his fox-like way. _They probably like each other and don't know it._ (A/N: Like he's one to talk)

Naruto had expected a smart remark to this thought from the Nine-Tailed Fox. Frowning for a second when no answer came, he remembered how in the battle with Akatsuki, the Fox had left all his power to Naruto, only to have himself fade into nothingness.

Naruto walked through the village, waving to various acquaintances. He made a right and ducked under the familiar curtains into Ichiraku's Ramen Stand (A/N: lol I just realized **I**chiraku's **R**amen **S**tand. The IRS!!).

"Hey Naruto!" said the now slightly graying chef.

"Ah ohayo, oji-san!" Naruto grinned. "Can I get a miso and pork ramen?"

The owner was moderately surprised by the small order. "Why so little? You usually eat so much more!"

Naruto just shook his head. "I have an appointment with Tsunade Baa-san soon and I don't want to be late."

As Naruto sat and ate his bowl, savoring it more due to not having as much to eat, He thought back on his other friends. Choji gave up on being a ninja in order to become an excellent chef. He was last studying in the wild trying to find and prepare new spices and delicacies.

Kiba continues as a ninja an excelled in skill as Akamaru excelled in size. He was recently made a jonin and is incredibly proud of his genin team, which includes his younger cousin.

Shino and the Abarame clan opened a clinic specializing in many different treatments from rare insect bites, to bee stinger acupuncture, to creating and selling insect based medicinal supplies.

Lee had gone up to the mountains with Gai one month ago for a year long training session. Gai thought this up and had arranged it a year ago when Lee mentioned how strong Naruto had gotten after his training session with Jiraya. Truthfully, Konoha had been much quieter without the Spandex Twins.

Neji had continued his training seriously for the past two years and still served diligently at the Hyuuga clan home, but recently he's been taking more and more time off. Naruto had noticed him and Tenten getting closer and closer. He literally bumped into Neji of them and didn't see Tenten next to him she was hidden so well amongst the folds of his robes. Neji had looked at Naruto flustered and practically begged him not to tell his uncle. The two of them were currently off on a mission.

Hinata had…Naruto stopped. Hinata. Now if you had brought up this topic just after Naruto had returned to the village, he would tell you what a feverish, quiet, and dark girl she was. Now, however, he would list her kindness, her laughter which sounded like a million harmonic bells, her beautiful lavender eyes, and her pure strength and power. There was no doubt about it, Naruto loved her. Sakura had one day asked him what he thought of her, and was surprised to hear the previously listed items. She just smiled at him and nodded as he begged her not to tell Hinata a thing.

He wasn't afraid to ask her out, oh no, that was nowhere near the problem. He was afraid of what would happen if he asked her out. So far he figured he would get beat up by Neji, get beat up by her father, get beat up by her sister, and if Hinata said no (which he hoped wouldn't happen), she would beat him up (He didn't think he could).

He finished savoring his ramen and put his money on the counter. Dashing out of the small stand he jumped up to the rooftops. He leapt quickly for he had taken too long on his ramen and he knew what awaited him would only be worse the later he got.

He dashed into the Hokage's building, up the stairs, and stopped in front of the door, calming himself before he opened it. He then turned the knob and went inside.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto flinched. Tsuande was pissed. "Hai, Baa-san?"

"Shut it! You're late! Now that you're here we can continue," she said motioning to Sakura, who sat next to Sasuke, in two chairs. The two of them looked at him, used to his chronic lateness.

Naruto moved to sit down but stopped as he smelt something familiar. It wasn't a perfume, nor a deodorant or anything like that. He turned and saw Hinata getting another chair from the ones along the wall. Both of their eyes widened when they met the others, only to look away embarrassed and blushing.

As soon as they were seated, Tsunade began, "It appears we have three missing ninjas. Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten were sent to investigate some ruins that were discovered not far away. How they remained hidden so long is beyond me and everyone else. They have been gone for a week and I expected them back in a day or two. I would like the four of you to back up that three man cell and to bring them back safely."

The four of them all nodded or stated a firm "Hai." Hinata was filled to the brim with mixed emotions. _I hope Neji onii-san is safe. Tenten is with him though so they should be fine. Plus, I get to be with Naruto-kun! I can't believe our eyes met earlier too! _She was so excited about this mission and eager for it to start, that she arrived at the gate a good 15 minutes before everyone else.

When the others arrived together, they all offered sincere apologies for being held up by Naruto and his trouble packing. They quickly set off and with that, began a very arduous journey from which they would return stronger that ever before.


	2. Temple of Nature

Guardians

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! I was so happy to get your reviews! I thank you all and hope you continue to review my work and stick with me. Btw I will try to update every Friday, so start your weekend off the Naruto way with a new chapter of Guardians.  Well here is my new chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did though T.T

CHAPTER 2

Temple of Nature

Time traveled as fast as the four ninjas did. They were in a desperate race against time just to see if Shikamaru and the others were alright. After about an hour or so of jumping from tree to tree at a steady, quick pace, they found themselves at the point marked on the map that Tsunade had given them.

There was a small clearing about fifty yards in diameter and nearly 250 yards around (A/N: believe it or not that's actually pretty close to correct. The actual answer is 246 point something or other. Nice to have an author who does his homework huh?). There were giant segments of what looked to be a pillar or many pillars lying on the ground. Naruto leapt up upon one of these great slate gray fragments and surveyed around.

He suddenly yelled down, "There's a hole leading downwards about thirty yards to our 11 o'clock!" He leapt down and almost hit Hinata. Sakura hit him in the head and Naruto let out many sincere apologies. Hinata didn't mind and just blushed and apologized back at him.

They found their way over to the hole and discovered that it looked like what once was an ornate staircase. They descended into the dark, with Hinata's Byakugan on full throttle.

"Hinata," spoke Sasuke, "do you see anything?" Hinata just shook her head and they continued on. They found a torch and Naruto lit it using a lighter that he had as opposed to Sasuke wasting chakra on a fire jutsu.

Their walk continued and soon Naruto started to complain about his hunger. "I don't see why you two couldn't let me finish my ramen before we left!" he constantly complained, only to receive a punch from Sakura in reply.

After about the fourth time Naruto stumbled back and the tile he was on sank and fell through with him still on it. The ground beneath everyone else let loose too and the all fell together.

"Everyone!" Hinata called, "We have about 500 meters before the bottom!" Everyone acknowledged this and Naruto maneuvered himself so he was closer to Hinata, just to keep her safe. Soon the ground came rushing up beneath them and they all released chakra to slow themselves.

Everyone landed without a scratch. Then Sakura Hit Naruto again for triggering a pitfall. "You idiot! Why did you have to fall on that tile?!"

"Well why did you have to hit me!?"

"Because you complained!"

"Because you separated me from my ramen!"

"Hey you two, shut up," came a familiar voice.

They all turned and saw them. Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten stood nearby shaking their heads at the pitiful argument between the two ninja. Everyone rushed to greet one another, only to find an extra person among the three man cell. Temari was there among them, more than likely unaware of how close she was to Shikamaru. Her face suddenly showed realization and she jumped back, her face tinged a light pink.

They looked around finding themselves in a large dome like room with strange hieroglyphics lining the walls.

"So Temari," Sakura asked, "What are you doing here? Getting cozy with our three man cell?" Temari's face showed shock at such an outrageous remark.

"Well," she began, "I was over at Suna, and Gaara had asked me to come check this strange chakra signature that had randomly appeared. I knew it was so far away but I figured it shouldn't be too difficult. So I arrived here and ran into this motley crew and we were exploring down that ridiculously long staircase, when strange little creatures popped out of a dead end. We fought them and they were so powerful! It was like they used specialized elemental jutsu. One used water type jutsu and looked like a giant germ or amoeba or something, and the other was a shadowy form of a woman that used shadow based attacks like Shikamaru."

Hinata was confused. "You guys could barely take on two enemies? These things must have been very strong!"

Shikamaru cut in, "Well, it wasn't that they were strong, it's that they didn't have real shape so we had to depend on Temari's wind blades to destroy them and even then it took a while. I hope there aren't any more of those troublesome things around here."

They all sat around in a while in deep thought (except Naruto who was daydreaming about his ramen left back home on the table), until Neji spoke up. "We'll we might as well look around since we know that the way the staircase went was a dead end." Everyone nodded their consent and they all got up and followed a hallway that led back towards the way they had come in.

The hallway was wide enough that all of them could walk shoulder to shoulder and still have a few feet until they hit the wall. There was a comfortable silence that sat between them all. _Being in a group has definitely raised morale, _thought Shikamaru.

They continued walking for a few more minutes and conversation struck up. Neji and Hinata fell to the back and exchanged glances. "You saw it too?" she whispered to her cousin.

"Hai, it was one of those shadow women following us. Possibly more than that too, " He spoke quietly. "We need to warn the others." Without much trouble, they spread the news throughout their group and conversation ceased while Shikamaru focused on a strategy.

The resounding of their footsteps stopped, however, when the reached a door. The door was as large as the hallway, with hieroglyphics of a tornado, a fire, a lightning bolt, some kind of a sparkle of light, a black human form, a snowflake, a droplet of water, and a mountain, all surrounding a single human.

While everyone was investigating it, Hinata noticed something strange. She walked closer to the door and laid her hand over the sparkle of light, etched into the stone and closed her eyes trying to sense any strange chakra.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and Hinata's eyes were open, looking at the now shining sparkle. Everyone was gazing in amazement at it. Only when Tenten turned around and screamed did everyone wake from their reverie.

Ten of the shadow women had emerged and were dragging themselves towards them. Everyone tried to force the door open, so as to avoid the conflict that was shambling towards them, when a thought came to Shikamaru.

"Wait a minute, why are the so slow? Maybe… Everyone! Touch a symbol! It's slowing them down!" Everyone else touched a symbol but only the lightning shown brightly at Naruto's touch and the mountain at Tenten's.

"What's going on Shikamaru?" asked Neji.

"I don't know but, I think there's a right one for each of us. Try to find yours. Hurry!" Shikamaru urged.

Sakura touched the snowflake, and when it didn't glow she punched at the door, only to hit the fire symbol and have it light up with a certain gentle warmth. Sasuke touched the snowflake after Sakura and it chilled his hand, shining brightly.

Shikamaru touched the black form that resembled a human and it grew to a heavy jet black, while Temari and Neji touched the tornado and droplet respectively, only to have them respond.

They all turned back in time to see the shadowy forms of the women be worn away by the reaction of the ninjas and the door. With a sigh of relief, they all knelt on the ground, trying to get over the hair raising danger that had just passed.

_Is it them?_ came a bright cheerful voice.

_I believe so, _said an amused one.

_Let's let them in, _said a strong voice

_Might as well, _came a cold voice.

As if responding to these voices, the door swung open to reveal a room filled with giant purple crystals lining the walls and ceiling.

_Welcome Guardians._

A/N: YAY! CLIFFY! I always wanted to do something like that. It feels good  well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to get your reviews once again. Don't forget we will be updating every Friday.


	3. The Elemental Spirits

Guardians

A/N: Uh sorry doesn't cut it does it? Well I went to a wedding one weekend and I just plain for got on the other one so try to forgive me and ill try to keep regular updates. Please keep reviewing and enjoy this newest chapter of Guardians.

Chapter 3

The Elemental Spirits

"Guardians? What do you mean? Who said that?!" demanded Sasuke. A simple chuckle reverberated around the purple room. Suddenly, the door closed directly behind them, and everyone turned, startled.

_Do not be alarmed, we mean you no harm. In fact we mean the opposite._

"How do we know that?" asked Shikamaru.

A cheerful voice popped in, _Aside from the fact that we're blocking the familiars from entering? You don't!_

Everyone looked back at the door, being able to feel that there were more of the creatures attempting to get inside. "Okay," Shikamaru admitted. "Now explain to us what is going on."

_We will need more time for that. _ A bright light shone from each of eight crystals in the center of the room. _ I assume you all remember what symbol you pushed when you entered the room?_

They all nodded. _Then step forward to the crystal that is surrounded by the corresponding aura. _Naruto edged over to the crystal that crackled with electricity, while Hinata went to the one that shone a pure clean light. Temari stood before the one with wind surrounding it, while Tenten stared at the one which had dust all around it. Neji examined his crystal, which seemed to produce water from nowhere, and Shikamaru touched his which glowed a dark purple, almost black. Sasuke glared at the one covered in frost, while Sakura gazed at the one with embers flying from it.

_Now received the blessings and power of your element. _ As these words were spoken/transmitted into their minds, the aura of the stones grew stronger and enveloped each of them in turn.

Naruto came to in a place most unfamiliar to him. The entirety of his surroundings appeared to be electricity, yet none of it shocked him. He looked around in awe and then heard a voice say, _So, you are my Guardian. What is your name?_

Naruto felt nostalgic of his time with the Kyuubi. He looked ahead and responded, "Uzumaki Naruto, and you?"

Naruto had not expected a laugh as a response, but he got it nonetheless. _I haven't had a conversation with someone I didn't know in many years. You can call me Rai, I suppose. _

"So, Rai, explain to me everything. What were those familiar things? What are you? And most importantly, what is going on?"

_I suppose you need to know so I shall tell you. I am an elemental spirit. Truthfully, I am the embodiment of lightning and all things electric. Those familiars are the summonings of dark powers. They, like us spirits, vary in element. However, they are much weaker. Now as to what is going on. A good question indeed. All of this is because of them, an organization that uses those familiars to gather souls. They call themselves True Nature. They are made up of various smaller mages who can control numerous familiars of one element, middle class mages who can control two to three elements and familiars of those elements, and the Eight. They are the ones who gave power to these lesser mages and they hold far greater power than the rest of the organization combined. They are collecting souls in order to prepare for a war._

Naruto was confused. "Why start a war? They already can take over most of the world as they are now."

_True, Naruto. However, it is not the Earth they wish to wage war on, but Heaven. They wish to claim the title of the strongest in existence, gain immortality, and then have the world as their plaything. _

"Not if I have anything to say about it," exclaimed Naruto.

_You wish to stop them? _ Naruto nodded. _Then would you accept me as your spirit? You would have my powers and be able to summon me as a familiar. We could destroy True Nature and, with the help of your friends, protect Heaven, where no man should sit. _(READ MY ENDING NOTES)

"Absolutely! If I can wipe out those jerks then the sooner the better!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly, Naruto felt a surge of power and electricity run through him.

_Now, _spoke Rai directly into his head, _let us rid ourselves of those annoying familiars outside. _

Hinata had a similar experience and explanation as Naruto. Many things confused her still, but one thing was clear to her, True Nature had to be stopped. "Oh," she said, "I never got your name. Do you have one?"

A polite, clear voice, almost like a bell, answered her back, _I did, once, long ago. For now you can call me Raito. _

"Hai Raito-san. I have one more question though. How will we fight off the remaining familiars? I don't have any other weapons besides a few remaining kunai."

_Your soul will respond with me and form a weapon that is unique to you and will feel right only in your hands. _

Hinata nodded and prepared herself for the upcoming battle.

Sasuke had listened to his spirit, Yuuki, disinterestedly.

_Hey! You got all that? _came the annoyed voice.

"Basically. All I have to do is beat these familiar things and destroy and organization bent on heavenly domination with the help of those other seven?" cam Sasuke's bored reply.

_In a nutshell, yes. Ready to fight in a war?_

"Being in a war is just a bonus, but if it's a fight, I won't lose!"

Sakura listened intently as the entirety of the situation, asking questions occasionally. Kasai, the spirit of fire, was very kind and made it clear to Sakura that she need not join in this war.

"No. Thank you, Kasai. I have something I must do."

_Is it about Sasuke?_ came the motherly tone of Kasai.

"How'd ya know?" asked Sakura inquisitively.

_I can read your mind now because we are merged. So if you want to communicate with me, just think and I'll hear you. But why take part in the war?_

"Because," she said, "He will, and this time I'm gonna protect him."

Neji just nodded and listed to his spirit. Sui was the spirit of water and like the water he just went with the flow of his thoughts. He had constantly gotten off track in the conversation only to have Neji steer him back on track with a clearing of his throat.

"Well, I understand everything except how these top Eight in True Nature got their power," Neji said.

_…That, _said Sui hesitantly, _is a story for another day. For today we are to fight!_

"Tell me Sui. I can tell when something is important."

_I won't say anymore until everyone is ready to hear it. That is what we spirits have decided. _

"Then I'll make them ready."

Tenten was very accepting of her spirit's words and upon hearing about her weapon she became very excited.

_Well, _said Daichi, the spirit of Earth, _what makes a new weapon so exciting?_

"If what you have told me is correct, then this will be the weapon I'm meant to have. I just want to know if it is one I am better with, like kamas, or a bo staff, or even kunai."

_No matter what it is, you will be able to wield it with ease, because it is meant for you. It is taken directly out of you soul._

"A destined weapon, huh? I can't wait now!"

Temari stood in the midst of a giant tornado staring at the green ball of light that she believed to be her spirit, Kaze. She was very disgruntled.

"What do you mean I might not be using my fan?" she asked in outrage, "It's the only weapon I am familiar with."

_That's not true. Your new weapon will be just as if not more familiar to you than your fan. Not to mention it will be much more powerful. _

"I'll try it out on those familiars outside and see how it handles then."

Shikamaru sat in darkness putting together a strategy. Kage, his spirit of shadow and darkness, waited and observed the strategy forming in the young man's mind.

_Not bad at all, I must say. But trust me on this boy, _came the gravelly voice of Kage, _let everyone do as they please and allow them to discover the extent of their powers. _

"Why do something like that when I have a well thought out strategy?"

_Sometimes kid, the best strategy is to not have one at all._

Back in the crystal room, there was a flash of light and all eight of the Guardians stood in the room. They were staring at each other or the new weapons they held in their hands.

Naruto held two long kunai attached to each other by a strand of electricity connecting the two loops at the end of the handles. Hinata held a pure white bow that glowed when she touched the bowstring. Temari examined the staff she held in her hands. It was gold with a constantly spinning spiral of wind at the top, in the center of the staff head. Shikamaru had a grip on his new weapon, a two handed scythe with a jet black blade and a skull at the point where the blade and the staff-like handle met.

The other four looked at their own objects. Sakura wore two gloves which burned with a fiery aura. Sasuke held a sword. It was as long as his arm and the handle was encircled by a cross guard on both sides. On the bottom of the handle and the other cross guard was a shorter blade, also serrated about as long as his forearm. Neji held two sai that had a handle sticking straight out of their cross guards, so as to be used in junction with his jyuuken. Tenten Gazed at her weapon with glee. It was a staff with a bladed head on one end. It was easily a foot taller than she was as well.

_Now that you all have your weapons, you must destroy these enemies, _came the voices of the spirits. Everyone turned to see the door they had come through dissolving into nothingness as new creatures flooded in.

_Now Guardians of earth and heaven, fight and fight well._

A/N: Now how was that? Good, no? Well I wanted you all to read these notes to know that I'm not the strictly religious man and I'm just using heaven as an objective for True Nature. ANYHOO!! Please review for me and tell me how I'm doing! :3


	4. Break Out!

A/N: Gomen nasai! My update is late. I have no excuse besides I've been lazy. But here it is. Please enjoy it!

CHAPTER 4

Break Out

Hinata stared at the creatures for a moment. They appeared to be balancing on two legs and rocking back and forth like a swing. They used this momentum to hop forward. Their crimson skin glowed with malice. _Be careful of their skin! These familiars are dangerous to touch. I believe they are called inbahts. They can drain your energy and your soul with a single touch normally, but we will prevent immediate loss. Just try not to touch them too much okay?_

All of them nodded and charged forward. There were so many of them that the large crystal room had filled halfway with them and they were still pouring in. _Hey Raito, _asked Hinata, _how many mages does True Nature have under their control? _

_Not near this many Hinata. I have a bad feeling that all of these come from one of the Eight. But it's strange. I cannot detect an element from them. Your power should be available to you now. Use It on them Hinata. Say lux. In an old language (A/N: LATIN *cough*) it means light. _

"Lux (light)!" Hinata cried. A bright light shone down upon some of the inbahts and they were eradicated, leaving no trace from when the light faded. Everyone looked at her incredulously surprised that she had made the first attack.

They at last reached the front lines of the familiar army. Hinata jumped up and bulled the bow string of her bow. An arrow made of shining light appeared. She aimed at the horrible mass of enemies and fired. The arrow split into five other arrows that swerved and hit the targets nearest to Naruto. He looked back up at Hinata for a moment and flashed a smile at her.

_Hinata those arrows will split and hit at your hearts will. The damage will also be down by how strongly you feel against the person. They can even hurt one of the other Guardians if you desire it for some reason, _Raito told her.

Tenten was ecstatic with her new weapon. She could fold it in her hands with lightning speed and mold it into any weapon she wished. It truly was perfect for her. She first changes it from its spear form into a claw and chain. _It wasn't a chain,_ argued Daichi.

_Shut up I'm busy._

_Here let me help. If you picture the weapon in your mind it will automatically become said weapon. Now I'll leave you alone._

Tenten took this advice to heart and immediately changed it from its current form, a pair of shuriken attached to wires that she was using to devastate enemies in a small area, into a pair of katana which she swung with expert skill causing all the inbahts to be sent flying in many tiny pieces before they dissolved into red smoke.

Sasuke dashed around Sakura and a small group of the wretched familiars freezing all the ones on the outside that came to close with a swing of his blade. Sakura, inside the ring, sent flaming jabs out at every inbaht that leapt at her. They were easily dispatched and she soon sat in a cloud of red smoke calling Sasuke to let more of them by so she could send more of them to oblivion.

Shikamaru swung his scythe in wide arcs striking at every foe in a wide area. None of the inbahts could get within 4 feet of him for the speed and reach of his scythe was too amazing that he looked as if he were just taking a leisurely stroll through the park.

Temari was having more trouble. She was unfamiliar with the weapon she held so her movements were rigid and many. She was saved however by her weapons convenient ability to create gusts and vacuums following each swing. This destroyed all enemies that neared her in hopes of taking down a weak opponent. "Better look elsewhere bastards!" she yelled as she struck out at another elementless creature.

Neji had discovered that he could extend his sai certain distances and was using them in junction with jyuuken to clear a path through the horde of inbahts to hopefully find their leader. He was soon rewarded with a glimpse of a robed figure in the back of the group who seemed to be watching or even directing them. "Naruto! You're closest! Get after him!" Neji yelled at him.

Naruto Looked up and saw the person fleeing and gave chase. He swung his kunai chain on each side and literally cut a path straight through the sea of inbahts to the other side. He followed the brown hooded person through the hallway. "Hold on! You're the one to blame for all this! Stop you bastard!" he cried at the top of his lungs.

The figure turned and lowered its hood. "I believe," it said, "that it this case it would be bitch." The person was female. Her eyes were slate grey and her hair a dark red. She had a beautiful body and a slight smile. "You can call me Ferose. And who," she said eying him almost hungrily," are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Tell me why you are doing this. What are you Eight up to?"

Ferose just laughed. "Me? One of the Eight? No those snobs aren't worth my time. I will take them down from inside their precious True Nature. I'll show them that a lack of element is just as powerful as any of the others."

Naruto was confused. "But wait you're not part of them?" he asked.

"They think I am but I'm not."

"Then, why not help us?"

"I have my own reasons and my own objectives and if you think you can take them down first then I should eliminate all competition," she said with a snarl as she charged at him.

Naruto was barely able to raise his kunai up in a cross form to block the attack. The blow had more strength than he had anticipated. He looked up to see that Ferose had a claw glove on that had spikes on the knuckles. _Watch out for that Naruto! Those things could knock my power out of you for a while. Your weapon would be useless then!_

_Hey Rai. You said I could summon you as a familiar right? How?_

Naruto sensedalmost a grin from Rai. _Just draw a circle in the air. The bigger the circle the bigger I will be. _

Naruto put two fingers together and drew a circle as big as his torso in front of him and a giant, pure yellow lion leapt from it and sent a roar out at Ferose.

"W-w-what is that thing?" she yelled in terror.

Naruto grinned. "Ferose surrender now or me and my spirit Rai are going to unleash our true power."

Ferose stepped back a bit but then stood firm and charged right at the two of them. Rai sent sparks out at her which she deflected with her claws. After she moved her hands away though, Naruto had disappeared!

She found out where he had gone soon enough when a blow to the back of her head told her that he had escape to behind her.

She was sent flying off to the side and landed with a crash. "I won't let you beat me!" she screamed. An enormous energy of no element flowed from her body. Rai faded due to the power overwhelming his current form. Naruto was knocked back and his weapon faded away.

"Uh-oh" Naruto said. Ferose walked towards him like a predator approaching cornered prey.

"You interest me Naruto. I like you. Maybe you and me could tae True Nature down together," she offered, her voice made it sound more like an order however. Her expression was that of an evil smile that a demented clown would have.

"No! I won't leave my friends and I definitely won't leave Hinata!" Naruto yelled back at her. Her wicked face seemed to flicker back to some normal human emotion before she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"Get out of my head! Zero, go away! Leave me alone!" She screamed into her lap. Her hands and head were rolling around on her neck as if some battle raged inside her head. Suddenly her head drooped and she fell to the ground.

Naruto edged toward her. He raised her head slowly and looked at him. "Naruto, I'm sorry but we must postpone this to a later date." Naruto was confused as to what she meant. Then, he swathe other seven Guardians running towards him. Ferose took this moment of weakness to give him a peck on the cheek and then vanish into thin air.

Hinata came running down the hall to see some strange, beautiful girl look at them and then kiss Naruto and flee. _Who the hell was that and what was she doing to my Naruto!?_

Raito stayed quiet for fear of being yelled at. "Oy, Naruto," said Sasuke,"We finished off those familiars. Well, technically they just disappeared. We felt this strange energy though and came rushing."

Shikamaru gave him an amused look. "It appears you had more than the situation under control though." Naruto looked around embarrassed. He settled for looking at the ground, scratching his head.

"Enough of this!" Sakura yelled. "Let's just get back to the village."

Shikamaru spoke up, "Leave that to me. Everyone stand together." Everyone huddled together (Hinata pointedly avoiding Naruto stood over by Neji and Tenten) and Shikamaru put his hands against the ground as if it were a summoning jutsu and said, "Agito! (I move)"

Shadows wrapped up and around them and suddenly they were back at the village gates, all in one piece.

A/N: Well what do you think? As good as always? Worse? Better? Lemme know in a review please!


	5. The Mission

Hey Hey Hey! How is everyone? Doing good? Well I kno this chapter took forever for me to crank out but I had Christmas and a crapload of other stuff to do so pleas forgive me! GOMEN NASAI !!!!!!

Anyhoo here is the newest chapter of Guardians. A bit of a transition chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it 

CHAPTER 5

The Mission

The sky had become as grey as Ferose's eyes had been when the eight Guardians emerged from Shikamaru's shadow teleportation technique. Hinata noted, with particular satisfaction that Naruto seemed upset at Hinata's cold shoulder treatment.

Shikamaru's voice woke her from her reverie. "We need to go talk to Tsunade-sama," he said as he started strolling into the village with his hands in his pockets. Temari ran to catch up to him and everyone else followed them at their own pace.

When they reached the Hokage's office, Naruto, who had run ahead in his eagerness to get away from the uncomfortable atmosphere that seemed to radiate from somewhere near Hinata, knocked on the door, and yelled, "Hey! Baa-san! We're back from those ruins. We brought back everyone else too!"

The door flew open and Naruto was confronted by the vicious face of the Fifth Hokage. "WHO'S A GRANNY, YOU BRAT?!" she yelled at him. Her voice was so strong that Naruto's usually spiky hair looked like he had dried it after a shower by taking a drive in a car with his head out the window. Tsunade's features softened however when she saw Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten. "Oh, everyone is here. What a relief…" she said with a sigh of relief. Beckoning them all into her office she went back to her chair and sat down in a slump.

"Something the matter, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade shook her head and then asked for the details of the mission. Everyone shared an uneasy glance with each other.

"What? Did something happen?" the well endowed Hokage inquired.

"Let me explain Hokage-sama," Neji said. "While we investigated a tunnel that I discovered with Byakugan, we were attacked by strange creatures. They appeared to use elemental jutsus and the like. Had we not run into Temari earlier due to a common goal of investigating the ruins for Sunakagure, we may not have lasted so long. We fell, after that battle, into a trap that sent us down many floors where we remained until Naruto and his group fell into a similar trap and we regrouped and told them of the strange enemies. More creatures appeared and we were cornered against a strange door bearing symbols of various elements. When we all touched a certain one, the door opened and then closed behind us, revealing a giant room made of crystal. There were eight crystals in the center that seemed to represent these elements and we were somehow fused to spirits, much like the Kyuubi, of the aforementioned elements."

Tsunade sat very still after this extensive recap of the recent events. Finally, she spoke, asking, "What do these spirits want?"

"Apparently, they wish to stop an organization known as True Nature who is attempting to overthrow the heavens and its inhabitants."

Tsunade was struck stupid. "You mean to tell me that there are people out there planning to overthrow the gods? How?"

Hinata timidly raised her hand and spoke, "I believe they plan to use an ancient art that was used to summon familiars to aid a person in battle. We also have this ability to create a familiar of our elemental spirit."

"Yeah, yeah! Baa-san watch!" Naruto exclaimed as he put two fingers together and drew a circle on his palm. The area he traced left a yellow line and a small, yellow fox popped out of the circle-turned-portal. Everyone looked at it with fascination, due to not having seen one yet. Naruto was confused though. "Hey Rai, why are you in the shape of a fox when you were a lion earlier?"

_Somehow it feels as if you have an affinity with foxes and truthfully, this is much more comfortable. _

"It spoke!" Tsunade proclaimed, shocked. Rai looked at her and spoke to her directly.

_Please refer to me as Rai, not "It." I, too, have feelings. _

"Uh, sorry."

_It is fine. Now, everyone else, mimic Naruto and allow your familiars to take physical form._

Everyone drew a circle in their hand and soon various animals of various colors stood upon everyone but Tsunade's palm. Sakura held a small, flaming phoenix, while Sasuke gazed at his light blue wolf, sniffing about on his hand. Neji's dark blue shark floated above his hand by some unknown force. Hinata held a small, vibrant dove that had its wing folded and settled in her cupped hands. Temari watched as her animal, a green gryphon flew about, chasing her finger as she traced paths for it to follow. Tenten looked at the tiny mole in her hands and watched with interest as it burrowed through her hands, with no physical harm to her, meanwhile Shikamaru stared disinterestedly at the purple spider with black clouds around it crawl around on his arm.

As one the spirits spoke. _The girl we encountered is part of True Nature and used a dangerous technique even among familiar users. Inbahts are strong enough to negate elements and she could control so many with ease. We will do well to avoid her. However, True Nature is very strong and influential in the world. Opposing them in the open is a large mistake. We must strike at them in various key locations. This could take many months and maybe years but it has to be done and only you can do it. Will you, is the question._

"There is no way I'm backing out of a challenge like this!" Naruto exclaimed. The others just nodded and smiled at the hyperactive knucklehead.

_Very well then. You all must go and pack as If this were any other mission but remember this is much, much more. You will need all your money and plenty of food. _

The eight departed from the Hokage's building as a very sober group. Hinata was the only one besides Shikamaru not to dismiss their familiar. She let Raito fly around her head as she strolled through town. _You shouldn't be mad at him you know. _

_Who? _Hinata asked. _Naruto? He let that girl kiss him! I didn't think he was like that in that anyone could just go up to him and kiss him and he wouldn't be bothered by it!_

_Who said he wasn't bothered? He seemed rather upset that you were ignoring him perhaps you should try to reconcile a bit, huh?_

Hinata sighed. _You're right Raito. I'll try to be nicer on the journey okay?_

_Hey don't tell me tell yourself!_

How was it everyone? Will you please review? I like it when everyone reviews. Even if you reviewed once before please keep reviewing for me!!!


	6. Class Dismissed

**A/N: Well here is the latest chapter. I hope you all like it and the next one will be action packed to the max! Look forward to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I have any writing skills :P**

CHAPTER 6

Class Dismissed

When Naruto had finished his packing he looked around his apartment sullenly, realizing that he would, yet again, leave his beloved hovel. After he left five years ago to go training with Jiraya, he had severely missed the comfort of his own bed and the sofa which he had sat around on and hung out with Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba, while they all read a manga by Tite Kubo called Bleach (A/N: o yes! One of my favorite mangas! Lemme kno if I should do a Bleach Fanfic in your review and what pairing it should be! SIDENOTE: No Yaoi or yuri suggestions). As he turned his back to his habitat once more Rai asked him, _Are you ready for this?_

Naruto nodded and walked out the door into the bright sunlight. Sasuke was waiting, having already finished his organizing and packing a few minutes earlier in his own apartment next door. The two nodded at each other and leapt off the floor on which both their apartments were located. Naruto grinned and yelled at Sasuke when they were jumping from the rooftops, "Hey! Teme! I'll race you to the gate!" And with that, Naruto dashed off at full speed, and then turned his head back to pull down one eye with his finger and stick out his tongue.

Sasuke snapped.

He burst forward with speed that had to come from chakra being constantly funneled to his feet. Naruto grinned and did the same. The two dashed all through the rooftops of Konoha, each using shortcuts or tricks to attempt to gain or maintain the lead. Naruto held fast the lead however. He looked back again to see that Sasuke was about 5 yards behind him and gaining slowly. Naruto put on one final burst of speed and leapt from the final rooftop towards the gate. Sasuke had more speed and his jump eclipsed that of Naruto's. Then, using Naruto's face as a springboard, Sasuke pushed and flew farther ahead and lands gracefully on his feet at the gate, while Naruto landed gracefully on his but on the ground near the building they had vaulted from.

Lifting up his head glumly, Naruto gazed towards the gate only to be obstructed by someone in his way, leaning over him. He squinted his eyes against the sun and was able to make out the dark hair, white eyes and serene face of Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto leapt to his feet and dusted himself off, eager to look presentable for her.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked in her quiet, gentle voice. Naruto just gave her a grin and flashed a thumbs-up her way, getting in return a small blush from the kunoichi. The two walked to the gate and found themselves not the last, but the second and third to last people to arrive.

Temari arrived another thirty seconds later, flushed and out of breath. She muttered excuses about needing to get supplies from Tsunade due to not having any of her own, to which Shikamaru muttered something that sounded a lot like "Useless women…" Temari glared daggers at him as the eight left through the gate of Konoha.

***

They all camped that night in a glade of trees off the side of the road. Sakura lit the fire and bugged Sasuke to teach her some fire jutsus. Sasuke gave in almost immediately and the two went off to a nearby river to practice. Neji was being tutored by Sui as to how to gather water from the air and earth around him. _Focus more! _ he would command. _All you need to do is feel the water molecules around you as well as you sense someone else's chakra. _

Neji closed his eyes and strained himself to the max and was able to detect a flicker of presence. His eyes opened in surprise and he activated the Byakugan and looked in the direction. He sensed Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra and realized that what he had sensed was the river they were training near. _Hmmm, _Sui said, _it could use some work. You are fairly close to the river and yet you were barely able to sense the presence of such a large boy of water. _Neji just grumbled and went back to his "water radar" exercise.

Tenten was enjoying her practice. Under Daichi's direction she was making and reforming various statues from the ground. The effort was great but she thought it was worth it when she made a sculpture of a chibi, anime-style Neji only to have the real thing lose concentration and suppress a chuckle as Naruto roared with laughter.

Hinata laid back, eyes closed, with Raito floating around her head, enjoying his flight. She thought about many things. She thought about her home and her father, her new strength and her one weakness. That weakness also just happened to be a few feet away munching on ramen that had been warmed by the fire pit. Through her eyelids she noticed many colors. She opened her eyes and saw, to her amazement and confusion, colored balls of light spinning around the same trajectory that Raito had been flying previously. The white, red, blue, pink, yellow, and many others kept spinning into some kind of vibrant rainbow. The color eventually settled into the shade of pink she had noticed before. _Ha! _ said Raito, _Thinking about Naruto?_

_How'd you know? _she asked. _I didn't feel you in my mind. _

_These colors show your emotions you'd best put them away before anyone realizes you weren't intentionally causing the light show and asks what they mean. _

Hinata quickly complied by willing the lights out of existence. She looked over at Naruto who was playing with a bit of lightning by twirling it around his fingers. At first it seemed like a bit of string that he could flip around, but as a sound was heard he threw it quickly in that direction and it stuck in a tree like a needle.

"Oi, Naruto! Watch where you throw those!" said Shikamaru morphing into view by rising from the shadows like a creature form some horror movie.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head muttering apologies. "By the way Shikamaru," he said, "where did your girlfriend go?" Shikamaru looked like Naruto had kicked him in between his legs.

"Not my girlfriend Naruto. And, for the record, she's up there," he said pointing upward. Hinata and Naruto followed his finger and saw Temari flying on her staff as if it were a broomstick.

She came down to the earth as Sakura and Sasuke came back to the site with a few burn marks and smiles on their faces. "Well," Sasuke said, "you just need to work on managing the size, but aside from that you're getting good at goukakyuu no jutsu."

"Well you surprised me too when yours wasn't a fireball but a giant blizzard! That could be useful later on," Sakura spoke with obvious glee. They all sat down and ate the stew they had cooking. Naruto had packed his own ramen and was eating that when he heard another sound from the woods.

He yelled, "Shikamaru! Come out! I won't throw lightning at you anymore!"

"Shut up you idiot! I'm right here," said Shikamaru, now standing behind Naruto with his scythe at the ready. Everyone else had drawn their weapons as well. Naruto leapt to his feet and summoned his kunai to him as the first of many creatures bounded through the trees.

_Familiars! Fight hard everyone! _


	7. Power and Vulnerability

A/N: Hello everyone! Was I missed? To all my female readers, happy late Valentine 's Day. Can I get a review as a gift? My gift to you is this new chapter. Please enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto……sadly

CHAPTER 7

Power and Vulnerability

The familiars that leapt towards them were not inbahts, yet they still had the same strange, rigid movements about them. Some appeared to be the blue amoebas that Shikamaru's group had seen in the ruins. There were also bright yellow monkeys that crackled with electricity. Salamanders crawled from the woods breathing fire on most everything they saw.

The eight ninja leapt into battle, weapons swung and shot with such speed that they may not have moved at all. Hinata stood back and fired her bow, the arrows splitting and hitting individual targets that were unlucky enough to be near Naruto. Naruto himself stayed back a bit farther than most of the others and acted as a wall to prevent any familiars from reaching Hinata.

_This isn't good_ said Kasai.

"What isn't?" said Sakura.

_These enemies have elements. We forgot to tell you all that you won't do well against your own element. Any other element you will do normal or maybe better damage to but your own element is all but invincible. _

Sakura nodded and disengaged the salamander she was fighting in order to attack the amoebas, while Neji switched from amoebas to salamanders. Naruto lashed out at a lightning monkey with which he had been engaged with for a while and smirked with satisfaction as it vanished in a puff of yellow smoke. At this point he glanced back at Hinata only to find her swamped with enemies due to his neglectfulness of the other familiars. He rushed in and grabbed Hinata around the waist and leapt into the trees around the campsite, while Hinata, blushing from how Naruto grabbed her, kept firing with deadly accuracy at familiars that attacked her friends.

Naruto followed suit and wished away his weapon and created some of his lightning needles. He threw them and watched as salamanders and amoebas fell before his power. He was struck by a stray memory. It was one of a masked ninja with the symbol of the Kirikagure (Village of the Mist). _Haku… Would you look at me now? Fighting like you did by flying through the air, throwing needles and protecting something important to me. _

Naruto was woken from his reverie as a gasp was heard from Temari. Glancing down he saw Temari clutching her stomach and a lightning monkey drawing in to finish her off. As he was about to yell to Hinata to take it down, Shikamaru appeared from the monkey's shadow and with a snarl struck down the wretched familiar. He then proceeded to attack any enemy in a five foot radius, his eye wide and full of rage. The familiars backed off and fled to fight the less frightening opponents. Sakura rushed over and began her medical jutsu on Temari; however the once green light of healing chakra became gentle warm flames that healed twice as fast. Sasuke had moved over to help Shikamaru protect the two. Sasuke went through various hand signs and then held his hand to his mouth and exhaled. A frigid wind blew from his mouth freezing, slowing or flat out destroying the familiars in his way.

With the path that Sasuke cut through the enemies with his jutsu, three figures were visible through the trees. One was male and the other two appeared to be female. "You!" Shikamaru yelled at them and threw himself towards them. The three saw him rushing towards them and they turned tail and fled, leaving their summoned familiars to do battle. Tenten rushed after him since she was close and Hinata leapt from Naruto's grasp and dashed after the duo that was dashing after the trio.

Shikamaru was relentless in his pursuit. The familiar users were faster than he was and he struggled to even keep sight of them. He heard labored breath somewhere behind him and saw Tenten run up next to him.

"Baka! *huff puff* Don't run off on your own like that! There is no way you can take all three of them!" she yelled at him. Shikamaru just stared straight ahead. Tenten sighed. "Look," she said, "think of a plan like you always do and we'll –"

"I already have one," Shikamaru cut in with a stern voice.

"Well? What is it?"

"I take the lightning one and you take the fire and water ones."

Tenten just laughed and shook her head. "Works for me then!"

Shikamaru grabbed onto Tenten's shoulder and cried, "Agito!" Suddenly, the two were emerging from a shadow directly in front of the familiar summoners. The three were taken aback and stopped suddenly, their hoods being thrown off. Indeed one was male. His brown hair was cut short and spiky, almost like Naruto's. His eyes were a bright gold and the air around him seemed to crackle with power. One of the other two was a female, also as expected. Her hair tumbled from her hood as it flew off, falling down to waist length. Her eyes seemed as clear and blue as the ocean and, when they settled upon the two, they became full of malice as her face twisted into a mask of hatred.

The final summoner was not female. It wasn't even human. Once long ago, it might have had a human resemblance but, no longer. It had only one eye which sat upon the left side of its forehead. The eye was jet black aside from a red ring, signifying the iris. The rest of its face was constituted of a large circular hole with teeth all along the circumference, giving the appearance of an insect of some type. Its skin was a dark green, almost black in the lighting that the forest provided at nighttime. It opened its mouth and let out a vicious screech that chilled the marrow in the two ninja's bones.

The male stepped forward, arms wide open. "It appears that we've been cut off," he said with a sarcastic grin upon his face. That grin quickly turned into a snarl as he ripped off his cloak to reveal armor underneath it. "How I hate being interrupted!"

He swung his arms in the air and electricity flew from them, but did not vanish. The bolts wound themselves into whips which the male brandished saying, "Come ninja! Let me fry your bones!"

Shikamaru leapt up at the man and swung his scythe ruthlessly. He swung, slashed and parried every blow from the man. His face tore into a snarl as he switched the positions of his hands and reversed his swing, cutting into the man's chest plate.

In the meantime, Tenten had engaged the other two summoners. So far they had proven a handful. She changed her weapon into a pair of chakram (basically circular rims with sharp edges) and she struck and threw them at her opponents, only to catch them when they returned and send them back. The female summoner had torn her garments, revealing similar, lighter armor to the male summoner.

The creature was fast. _No, fast is an understatement, _Tenten thought.

_Use the earth Tenten! Trap its feet and strike at that moment! _Daichi advised. Tenten focused on the chakra from her new earth affinity at the ground. She seemed at one with it. The soil seemed… alive somehow. The rocks yelled at her to keep fighting, it even seemed that the worm fifty feet to her right, burrowing through the soil was telling her that if she didn't beat them before it arrived, then she would be in for it.

_Daichi, _Tenten said as she chucked her chakram at the creature again, _did a worm just threaten me?_

_I suppose so. Creatures are very in tune with the earth seeing as how they spend most of their lives on it. You should be able to glean information from them. But now is not the time. Duck! _

Tenten reacted just in time as the creature extended a dark green claw from inside its cloak and stabbed towards her. Had Daichi not spoken up, Tenten would have been impaled upon a tree.

Tenten took this chance to raise the earth under its feet and trap it there, then changing her chakram into a blade, she swung it at the creature's neck with deadly accuracy.

It bounced off with a _ching._

Tenten stood shocked as the creature leapt out of its earthly bindings and turned to Tenten, eye full of hatred. The female summoner had snuck up behind her and had drawn her weapon, a simple, yet ornate dagger, and was poised to stab it into Tenten's neck.

The earth screamed and Tenten came to her senses in time to turn and parry the deadly edge of the dagger. She held her sword so as to block it and as the dagger point contacted the sword, Tenten spun her sword, using the dagger as a pivot point and cut tight through the woman's abdomen.

The women fell back, clutching her stomach and then she glared at Tenten and vanished in the same way Ferose had. Sitting there stunned, Tenten remembered the creature. She turned back to where it had been only to not see it. She assumed it had vanished like the woman.

It didn't

The creature leapt from a nearby tree landing on Tenten. It let out its screech again. At such a close range, Tenten could bear the noise and she blacked out. The creature raised its exposed claw and thrust downward at Tenten's exposed head.

Five white arrows struck into the creature's claw. It roared and howled with pain, glaring at the newcomer.

"Leave Tenten-chan alone!" Hinata yelled at it.

***

Shikamaru fell to his knees. His body was nearly numb from the current that ran through his scythe and slowly made its way back to him. He panted an struggled to his feet, holding tight to his right shoulder.

"It appears that the little interruption has had enough!" the man shrieked with pleasure. His tongue hung from his mouth, giving him a deranged look. "Well then! Let's put our little interruption to rest!" he yelled as he swung his whips at Shikamaru's neck.

A/N: Well how was that? I love getting your reviews so please, please, please! I want reviews!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading my chapters and liking my story I didn't think it would ever keep going this well ill be sure to keep working 


	8. Elemental Jutsu

**A/N: **Hey hey hey! How is everybody doing? Miss me much? Well here is the latest chapter. I was told to use more jutsu's so I've done just that!  _**I WILL NOT UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNLESS I GET 7 REVIEWS ON THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER**_. That is my most recent policy and if it is not followed, then there shall be no new chapters. Either way, enjoy this chapter because I worked pretty hard on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But hey, a guy can dream can't he?

CHAPTER 8

Elemental Jutsu

The whips swung fast and wrapped around Shikamaru's neck. "Given up? Good! The interruption knows his boundaries! Now die for your ignorance to your weakness!"

"Shut up."

The man stared for a moment. His eyes became wide. Letting out a shriek that was similar to a cat dying by having its teeth ground on metal. He jerked his had back to snap Shikamaru's neck.

All that happened was that his whips clenched down. Around Shikamaru's neck, a black ring had appeared. "Kage Ninpou, Shadow Production Jutsu," Shikamaru said.

The man stared even more. "An elemental jutsu? There is more than one of you who can use those?" (Remember Sasuke did so as well)

Shikamaru remained unemotional. "All it takes is focus and a battle ready mind." The man swung his arm and had his snake-like whips return to him. Shikamaru closed his eyes and put his hands together and flew through hand signs. He held his hand straight out and yelled into the night, "Kage Ninpou, Waking Nightmare Jutsu!"

Suddenly all the man could see was darkness. He held out his hands and walked about blindly. He stumbled over a log and cursed. "That's it!" he screamed. He held out both of his arms as an eruption of whips emerged from his sleeves. They spread along the ground and crept over trees, wrapping around them crushing them easily with electric strength.

_I think it would be best to avoid them, _advised Kage.

_Really? I hadn't thought about that,_ came the sarcastic reply. Shikamaru flew through hand signs once more as he sank into the shadows of an elderly tree, before it too was destroyed by the wrath of the writhing whips.

"Where are you little interruption?!" the man yelled into the surrounding darkness.

"A better question would be something like where am I not?" reverberated Shikamaru's voice throughout the woods. "The answer is anywhere there is not a shadow. Thank you though, because all of your whips, I now have plenty of room to move around in."

Shikamaru rose lightly from the shadows of the man's sleeves and cut at his legs. Falling to his knees, the man was finally released from the Nightmare jutsu, as Shikamaru disabled the man's arms as well.

The deranged man looked the dark haired youth straight in the eyes. "Finish me," he begged. Shikamaru gave a smirk and shook his head.

"Agito!" he cried. The man was consumed by darkness. He didn't know where he was, but he had the sensation of moving many of miles. As the darkness faded into light, a man in a dark jacket and dark blue bandana stood before him. The heavily tanned man had scars on his face and unforgiving eyes.

"Time to get started," said Marino Ibiki of the Konoha Investigation Squad.

***

Hinata kept her eyes focused straight ahead on the creature perched over Tenten's prone form. Her bow string was drawn again and an arrow shined, waiting to be fired.

The creature tore the arrows from its arm and crunched them in its claw. It watched as they shattered into shards of light before vanishing. Suddenly, an orange glow seemed to form in its palm. An orb of fire swirled there for a moment and then expanded, larger, and larger. With a swing of its abnormally long arm, the creature hurled the lump of flame at Hinata.

She fired her arrow right at the ball of fire. As it reached the flames, it split into five and they directed around the orb and into the creature's arm once more. The monster howled in pain and lost its focus. The flame died out just before reaching Hinata. She rushed forward and fired continuous shots at the beast

Most of them bounced off of its tough carapace, but a few made it through to the beast's softer skin under its arms and on its biceps and calves. Roaring in agony, the monstrosity rushed at Hinata and knocked her back. She flew back and hit a tree. She looked up but her vision was blurred and as she tried to stand she stumbled a bit.

Quickly remembering where she was she looked around wildly. The monster was nowhere to be seen. Staggering over to Tenten, Hinata fell to her knees and called out a tiny light by saying "Lux." Tenten's ears were bleeding slightly, but having not other real wounds, Hinata determined that she would be fine.

A bone chilling scream cut through the air and Hinata checked her surroundings once more. She turned around and the creature leapt out of the brush and clawed at her. Hinata stepped back and fired three more sets of arrows at the thing which kept up its relentless charge.

Hinata kept retreating in by backpedaling. She did not see the root. She tripped backwards just as the monster summoner lunged at her. She put her hand up as she fell in some last ditch attempt to maintain her balance. Her hand managed to grab onto the beast's face as it passed over her. Thinking quickly, she cried "Lux!"

When the creature finally landed, it was grasping at its eye in pain. It glowed bright white and suddenly burst into many vibrant shards, like the arrows had earlier from its own clutches.

Panting and clutching her arm that she injured in her fall, Hinata got up and walked over to Tenten. _Was the path always this wavy? No, I must just be tired. What's that running down my neck? Blood? I'm felling a little light headed. I think… I'll lie down and rest while I wait for Shikamaru to come back… Yeah, that's a good idea._

The last thing she remembered that night was the view of the sky, filled with stars, before she blacked out.

A/N: My apologies if this chapter seemed rushed. I am out of practice seeing as I have been preoccupied lately. Still, I expect 7 reviews, flames or not, and please tell me how to get better so I can make you guys a better story.


	9. Evolution Weapons!

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you like this most recent chapter. I tried my best and made it extra long (that's what he said lol). I mean for this chapter to apologize for my lack of update lately and then the crappy update I made last time (dont lie, that chapter sucked badly). Anyway don't forget to review or else no updates! 7 reviews! Don't forget it!**

**I do not own Naruto, but I wouldn't mind owning Hinata :D**

CHAPTER 9

Evolution Weapons

Back at the campsite, the assault had slowed quite a bit. The familiars of fire and lightning had vanished, giving Naruto free reign to wreak havoc upon the remaining water amoeba. Neji, being at a disadvantage against the familiars of his same element, went to check on Sakura and Temari.

_I haven't told you, have I? _ spoke Sui from his place in Neji's mind.

_Told me what? _came the reply.

_That water is a very fickle element. It can crush trees underneath its pressure, or nourish them gently through their roots. It can soothe a burn or it can cause one. So, just as you are capable of destroying-_

_I can heal too! _Neji realized. He pushed Sakura out of the way, which was not very difficult considering her weariness of using so much chakra. "Conforto (soothe)," he said. A blue aura was produced by his hands which seemed to have to appearance of waves from the ocean. Temari's breathing, which had been shallow and painful before, seemed to become less labored and slower.

Sakura stood up wearily and brushed herself off. She looked about at the battlefield that had once been their campsite. Naruto had jumped from the trees after Hinata ran after Shikamaru and Tenten. He currently stood engaging two or three amoebas. Sakura glanced Sasuke's way only to see him deftly dispatch a horde of foes.

_This battle is over, _she thought.

Steadily, the amoebas stopped coming. And suddenly they were gone all together. The five, battle weary ninja, sat back and rested. The fight had taken quite a bit out of all of them. Neji and Naruto stood and looked about. Noting the lack of Shikamaru, and especially Hinata and Tenten, the two locked eyes and nodded.

"Hey, everyone!" called Naruto. "We're going to go look for the other three!" Getting only huffs and puffs and a few nodding heads in return, Neji and Naruto dashed into the woods in the direction that the others had gone, Neji activating his Byakugan as he followed.

As they ran, silence followed them. Neither could seem to think of anything to say, not that they could talk, due to the overwhelming worry for the missing ninja.

Naruto, being a loud-mouth, could not stand the simple quiet that had fallen. Breaking the monotone of footsteps beating upon the earthy floor of the forest, Naruto asked Neji, "Do you think they're all right? I mean, normally I wouldn't be so worried, but they've been gone for a while, and I… I just…"

"Worry about Hinata-sama?" said Neji. Naruto, startled by the (correct) completion of his sentence, just looked at him incredulously and nodded. Neji smirked. "I may not exactly look it, but I can read people fairly well."

Naruto just grinned back, "Bet it comes with the whole Byakugan thing, ne?" Neji, smirking once more, shook his head.

"If it was that, then all Hyuuga's would be able to. Then maybe Hinata would have a boyfriend, eh, Naruto?" Naruto was so shocked by this question, nearly ran into a tree. Only a timely spinning dodge prevented the would-be bloody nose.

"What do you mean, Neji? Are you saying that I actually stand a chance with Hinata-chan?" said Naruto, his words were extremely hopeful.

"Nope," Neji stated simply.

Naruto ran flat into a tree on this one.

Getting up, blood dripping for his nose, he asked, "And what makes her so far out of my league besides her being beautiful, smart, talented, cute, and being from the Hyuuga clan?"

Neji's eyes, emphasized by the veins all around them, bore right through Naruto. "Aside from all that? Hyuuga-sama would never allow it."

Naruto started pouting. _Maybe that was a bit harsh Neji? _asked Sui. Neji glanced at his compatriot, who had the look that he had when he was unable to eat ramen.

_Maybe._

"Then, what's the deal with you and Tenten? What if precious _Hyuuga-sama_ found out about that nice little secret?" asked Naruto with a devilish grin that expressed no remorse whatsoever.

This time Neji almost kissed a tree. "I don't know what you're talking about. That time you met us in the shopping district was just because… because we…Just because we were shopping for a going away present for Lee during his training!" He felt confident that this excuse would hold against a bone head such as the blonde running parallel to him.

"And that kiss that happened just after you walked her home?"

_Man, there're a lot of trees on this path, _Neji thought.

Diverting the topic Neji turned to his right and said, "There are some chakra signals over here, let's go!" Naruto followed muttering something about being too embarrassed to talk about it.

They rushed through the remaining trees (with no impacts) and emerged onto the main road. A colossal figure towered before them. The being before them appeared to be a giant golem. The only difference between what the two knew of a golem and this one was that it was not made of rock, but instead constituted entirely of water.

Also, within the center of the golem was a female in light armor and a cloak on her back. The breastplate on her armor appeared to have a cut across it. In the golem's right hand were two limp figures. Neji's chakra enhanced eyes widened at their identity.

"Tenten! Hinata-sama!"

The woman inside the elemental turned around at his voice and then the golem itself rotated, keeping her in place, to face the two ninja. The water upon its surface rippled violently as it became violent. The woman inside of it reached out her and, almost as if calling for help from the two male ninja. The creature dashed at them, becoming a massive torrent. Naruto could do nothing as the waves rushed at him and Neji.

Neji took action and leapt in front of him as his hands flew through hand signs. His hands covered themselves with a blue aura, similar to his healing magic. Clapping the two hands together, he waited until the water was nearly upon them.

"Now!" he cried. As son as the water had engulfed his hands he swung them apart, effectively parting the attack. The waves went off the each side, the hand holding Hinata and Tenten in it was on one side of the rush, still formed, while the woman was within the waves on the other side.

Before the two could react and retrieve the two captives, the torrent reassembled itself behind them by coming back together of some unseen attraction.

The reassembled golem swung its empty arm at the two of them. The punch converted into a blast like that from a fire hose and drenched the ground where Neji stood a moment before.

"I can't do anything here Naruto! This thing's element is water! My attacks will do next to nothing." Naruto nodded frantically, dodging more water jet attacks from the creature.

"Then go get help! I can hold it off for that long at least. Use Sui to relay the message to their Spirits when you get close. But hurry the hell up!" Naruto yelled at the white eyed ninja, vanishing into the trees.

Calling his twin kunai into existence, Naruto rushed the monster golem. He swung one of the daggers above his head like a saw blade and slashed at the golem's chest with it. The cut ran about five feet in and almost hit the woman in the core.

Naruto allowed himself a grin of satisfaction as the creature's surface rippled once more in irritation. _It's not over so easily Naruto! That thing is absorbing moisture from the air to regenerate!_

Sure enough, the wound that Naruto had inflicted mere moments earlier was now filled with new, swirling water. _Damn it! Rai, isn't there anything I can do? I'm tired from fighting familiars, and I can't attack that thing or it will regenerate._

_What about your elemental power? Or an electric jutsu? _suggested Rai.

Naruto ducked under a watery fist and cut it off, only to have another one replace it. _I can't use those either, the current could hurt Hinata-chan or Tenten. _

_Good call, _critiqued Rai. _If you would have done that I would fry your insides without a second thought. _Naruto chuckled a bit.

_Got anything good we could use to free them? _ asked Naruto. He leapt off the ground towards the hand holding the two females captive. The creature rotated the arm around its body as if it were in orbit and then put it back in place to counter attack the now defenseless midair Naruto.

Placing two fingers together he drew a huge circle with a radius that of his arm length. A portal formed from this circle and a yellow fox leapt out of it. Rai jumped off of Naruto, forcing him down, thus avoiding the attack.

_Good timing kid! I do have one plan. But, it involves immense risk to your body. Dodge left! _Naruto rolled to his left as a water jet flew at him. _Anyway, I want you to say the words I tell you. The weapon you have will change and evolve. Therefore, to cause this change, immense amounts of your energy will be consumed and you will only be able to maintain the evolution for three minutes tops. _

_So tell me the damn words already!_

Naruto listened closely as the incantation was listed off to him and each word's annunciation explained. _Now, _said Rai, _say it if you want to continue your mortal life!_

Naruto began chanting:

"Invoco celeritas tempestatis,

vires fulgoris, et ingenium bestiae.

Vires habeo, et vires vincit!

Pars duo! (read the end note)"

Immediately, Naruto felt a surge of energy. His kunai shone brightly and became a ball of light. The electric light that they became forced itself into his chest and he, himself, shone brightly. Power coursed through him and allowed an aura to surround him. As he looked he noticed that the aura around him was that of electricity and that the grass around him was burning under its extreme heat.

_I'm made of electricity, _he noted.

_Not entirely, that aura just generates a constant alternating current which will release an electro magnetic shock upon contact. _

_…I'm not exactly sure what you said, but if I touch stuff it gets shocked right?_

_Yeah, that's about the gist of it. Keep dodging the attacks or else the shock will cut through the golem and shock Hinata and Tenten. _

The golem had been forced backwards by the sheer power that the evolution gave off that it stumbled back and had to reform parts of its body which had been blown off in the wave of power. However, now the creature had repaired its body and was undaunted by Naruto's new form.

Ducking a right hook from the monster, Naruto rolled and attempted to use the new electricity to magnetize the water to the ground. He sent polar pulses through the ground. The creature's legs were immobilized but it was still able to attack.

_Shit! Rai! This is not working out for me! I need a plan B! _Naruto pleaded.

_Try the third part of the evolution, _came the simple reply.

_There is more?_

_Well, there are nine levels to be exact. You are on the second one, the original kunai being the first. The other levels always vary from person to person. Try the third incantation._

Naruto fiddled with his hands, making motions to help him remember the words, maybe making an accidental hand sign here and there.

When Rai had finished teaching the spell and Naruto got a reprieve in the attacks of the aquatic demon, he began:

"Tres caudae virum, tre caudae habeo.

Percutunt cum testamento et

Necant homum, quem nolt.

Ira mei seniat in finibus terrae!

Pars tres!"

The aura faded and suddenly the creature moved slower. The attacks had been easy to dodge before, but now he could walk around them. _What's going on Rai? Why is time slow?_

Naruto could feel Rai pondering this. _I believe that you have the speed of lightning. Your body's processes have accelerated about ten times their original speed. It is called Celeritas, while the ability before was the Electric Mantle. By the way, is that another you?_

Another Naruto moved at the same pace as the golem. He still had the Electric Mantle on and was dodging yet another blow from the water beast, but in slow motion. _Oh that? _Naruto smirked. _That's my shadow clone. He'll keep the golem from realizing what is going on with the real us. It seems that he keeps whatever ability I had when I summoned him._

Rai sighed mentally. _Why and when did you do this?_

_I did it when you told me the third incantation_. _ It's always easier to fight with more of me any way. Now can I please got get Hinata-chan? _Naruto dashed at the arm holding the two female ninja. The golem must have seen a blur from him because its arm started rotating around again. "You're too slow!" Naruto yelled.

Charging up chakra in his leg he cut through the arm at the elbow, dropping the forearm and Hinata and Tenten to the ground. Upon impact with the solid earth, the forearm splashed and created mud. Naruto, still moving at Celeritas speed, Picked up the two ninja and hid them in the trees.

_Rai, how much time is left on the Third Part of the evolution? _

_A few seconds, got a plan on how to kill that thing? _asked Rai curiously. Naruto nodded and made a cross with his hands. Two more Narutos appeared. One put its left hand next to the real Naruto's right hand. And they stated tapping the air with their free hands, as well as the third started to tap the air with both. An oodama rasengan formed in the hands of the two Narutos. The normal blue color of it faded into a lime green and then to a vibrant yellow.

Time returned to normal and the first shadow clone was just dispatched. The golem then turned towards the now, regular speed, Naruto trio. The two ran at him and cried "Oodama Rasengan no Rai!"

The swirling orb of power hit the creature straight in the chest and the woman inside seemed to be, almost smiling at them. With a scream from her as the electric current went through her, she died, as well as the golem vanishing from sight.

"Too… much chakra…" Naruto said as he hobbled over to where Hinata and Tenten were. "Rai, where is Neji? Is he close?" Feeling the thought of affirmation from Rai, Naruto sat down next to where Hinata lay. His head fell upon her shoulder. Through the distance Neji emerged followed by Sakura, Sasuke, and Temari.

"Naruto are you alright? Where's the golem? What are you doing on Hinata-sama's shoulder!?" Neji asked incredulously. Naruto lifted up his head and cleaned out his ear.

"Quiet down, Neji. I killed the golem, that lady is over there because I left her body in tact. I'm fine. And to answer your last question, would you rather me sleep on her lap?" Naruto teased.

The next thing Naruto knew was blackness as Neji jyuuken'd him right in the neck.

A/N: How was it everyone????? Did Soraku do well? I have translations for the incantations, because like I mentioned in one of the earlier chapters, I'm using latin and I used proper form for the spells and such too  Anyway here are the translations:

I call upon the swiftness of the storm,

The strength of the lightning,

The cunning of the beast.

The power is mine and the power will prevail!

Part two!

Three tails of power, three tails I have.

They strike at my will, and those against it they kill

May my wrath be felt in the ends of the Earth!

Part three!

So there you have it. Don't read too much into the incantation for part three. I just thought of using tails as an excuse for the incantation. I promise to make the other incantations relevant to their evolution weapon so look forward to it!


	10. Mysterious Village of the Morning Star

A/N: Ah! My triumphant return! I'm back everybody! And I'm very sure you missed this story more than you missed me! But either way here is the latest and greatest chapter of Guardians. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own this situation and it just keeps kickin more and more ass

CHAPTER 10 The Mysterious Village of the Morning Star

Hinata regained consciousness on Temari's back. She opened her pale lavender eyes slowly and gazed around a bit. Sakura, who staggering along beside Temari, noticed Hinata's awakening.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-san?" she asked in a weary voice. Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, and Sasuke all turned to look at her. She blushed heavily under the pressure of the looks and closed her eyes again.

"I'm… fine Sakura-san…what happened to me…?" She opened her eyes once more and looked at the others. Neji was carrying Tenten on his back (_With some embarrassment_, Hinata thought, noting the pink twinge on his cheeks). "That's right…I followed Tenten-chan and Shikamaru-kun into the forest. Then Tenten fought that thing and was knocked out. I finished it barely and…What happened to Naruto-kun?!" she screamed as her eyes fell upon the limp form on Sasuke's back.

Temari flinched. "Do you mind not trying to wake the dead while my ears are right here?" she asked, her voice laden with sarcasm. Hinata blushed and hopped down from Temari's back, only to fall to her knees when her legs buckled from the impact. Shikamaru and Sakura were over her in a minute.

"You alright?" asked the jonin with the black ponytail. Hinata just nodded and mumbled something about needing to be able to support herself. She stood up shakily and hobbled along with Sakura.

"Hey, Raito?" she asked to seemingly no one.

_What is it Hinata? _the spirit of Light responded.

"What… what caused me to be this weak? That creature, the one in charge of the fire familiars, did it's scream do this?" she asked weakly.

_Possibly. Personally, I think you body is still adapting to the power of Light, which has bonded to your chakra. Bringing it out will be difficult at first, but your body will adapt. Some comply faster than others, like Shikamaru and Sasuke are able to use their powers with their jutsu already. _

Hinata sighed and continued her limping gait. Eventually, her legs became used to walking again, as did Sakura's, and the two were walking fine. Turning to Sakura, She asked, "What happened to Naruto-kun?"

Sakura just sighed. "Well," She began, "After we finished off the familiars, he and Neji went off in pursuit of you three. Evidently, the summoner behind the water familiars was engulfed by a giant water golem of some kind. It had both you and Tenten. Neji came back to get us because he couldn't do anything about it, since his element is water as well. When we got there, the golem was gone; the summoner was out for the count and died right after… And Naruto stayed conscious until we got there and Neji hit him in the neck with a jyuuken for resting on your shoulder."

Hinata blushed. _Naruto-kun…on my shoulder? _ Then realization dawned upon her and she was furious. _Neji-niisan hit him in the neck with… that could have seriously hurt him! _She walked her way next to Neji and chopped him on the neck, causing him to instantly fall to the ground, which in turn caused Tenten to wake up and tumble off as well.

"Wheeeee…" she said. She had a glazed over look and she might have even seemed drunk, if she had had any alcohol. She lay there sprawled out, next to Neji with a drunken grin upon her face. "Heeeeey… Neji!" she yelled and jumped at him. "I wanna ride the roller coaster again! Lemme get on your back… pleeeeeease?" she said holding her hands out and grabbing the air, like a little child asking to be picked up.

Everyone stared at her. _She'll be fine soon enough_, said Daichi in an amused tone. _She took a strange scream from that creature point-blank. The frequency addled her brain and has caused her loss of balance… Granted it isn't the most desirable position, but its pretty funny to watch, _he said as everyone watched Tenten playing with Neji's hair and hiding behind it like a curtain.

The group marched on and there was still no reaction from Naruto and Tenten remained childlike. Noon passed, and soon nightfall was upon them. They set up camp in an alcove of trees off the main road so that they would go unnoticed by any other travelers.

Tenten had fallen back to sleep claiming that it was "nap time," and she dozed lightly near the tent that the other girls had set up for themselves. Neji stood nearby keeping an eye on her. The others huddled around the campfire that Sakura had started with a small burst of flame from her hand.

Sasuke had made soup with various herbs that they had found around the campsite. A minty, yet salty smell rose from the pot. Hinata knelt next to Sakura who was giving Naruto a once over with a medical jutsu infused with flame chakra.

_Naruto-kun…_ Hinata thought. She curled up, bringing her knees to her chest. Sakura looked over at her and sighed.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some time to recover his chakra. It was dangerously low, like he used some incredibly dangerous jutsu or something," she announced. Everyone turned to look at her with a small smile or some other reaction. It was the best news they'd had all day.

Temari got up taking her mug with her, saying, "I'm tired. We've been walking since before dawn to avoid any familiars or summoners. Not to mention carrying wounded so I'm gonna take a rest."

Everyone nodded or said good night and Temari and Neji took Tenten into the girl's tent as well to get her some shelter. Shikamaru left to go to sleep a few minutes later. Sakura turned in as well and so did Neji. Just Hinata, Sasuke, and the unconscious Naruto remained.

Sasuke sighed and just scratched his head. "Oy, Hinata," he said. Hinata looked at the sullen, brooding ninja. "Since you're a girl maybe you can help me out with something."

Hinata just looked at him knowingly. "Sakura-san starting to annoy you?"

"Actually," he muttered, "it's just the opposite. She doesn't bug me anymore. I like the attention I get from her. It makes me feel…"

"Loved?" asked Hinata quietly.

Sasuke was silent. He stared into the fire for a few moments. "Love, huh?" he said. He stood up and went through a few hand signs. He then inhaled and held his hand like he did for a fire jutsu. He breathed out and many small crystals flew out and hung in the air. He waved his hands, almost as if conducting an orchestra, and the crystals all flew underneath Naruto and lifted his body into the air. The then pointed to the fire and the crystals suffocated it, putting it out of existence. Sasuke beckoned and the lift of ice and it flew towards him as he walked to the boy's tent.

"Well, Hinata, I didn't understand what was going on with me and Sakura, so what's your excuse with this dobe?" he asked as he opened the tent and drew himself and Naruto inside.

Hinata was taken aback. As she watched Sasuke's back vanish into the darkness of the tent she thought to herself. _What is holding me back? I've changed from when I've first gotten out of the academy. I'm stronger. I can almost fight Neji-niisan evenly now! But am I afraid of getting my feelings hurt?_

Then, out of the darkness, five ninja leapt from the bushes. And surrounded Hinata. They all had a white dove emblazoned across their chests. She leapt from here reverie and drew her bow out in a flash of light and readied an arrow.

The ninja knelt down to her. _Raito, _she thought, _what's going on?_

_If I had to guess, I'd say that they are worshippers of Light._

Hinata was about to ask what Raito meant when one of the kneeling ninja spoke up. "Hinata-sama! We've been asked by our leader, Gozen no Raito-sama, to escort you to the Village of the Morning Sun. May we ask that you comply? Or else, we may have to take certain…liberties with your friends."

Hinata glanced at the tents and saw similarly clad ninja flashing through hand signs outside of them. Instantly, a shining barrier of light surrounded each of the tents and both barriers were condensing slowly. Hinata's eyes widened. _Naruto-kun!_

"Well Hinata-sama," said the ninja, putting specific sarcastic emphasis on the sama, "will you come with us? Or would you like to watch your friends get crushed?"

Hinata gritted her teeth and nodded. She walked with the ninjas to the edge of the encampment and watched as the dissipated the barriers. Looking back, she blinked once and let a single tear fall.

_Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan, everyone…I'm so sorry._

Ending note: How was it? Everybody like it? Want more? **THEN REVIEW!!!!**

**WITHOUT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE**

With that said I bid you all adieu and wish you all a good day


	11. White Pupils! Ultimate Elemental Jutsu!

Let me guess, you're mad at me for not updating? Sorry. I had college stuff to fill out, a new job, and lady troubles XD. (got the job, got into the colleges, didn't get the girl). Here is what you have all been waiting for, the newest chapter of Guardians :D Enjoy and _**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW**_

_**NO 5 REVIEWS, NO UPDATE**_

* * *

CHAPTER 11

White Pupils! Ultimate Elemental Jutsu?!

Time went slowly as Hinata leapt through the trees surrounded by the entourage of the mysterious Worshippers of Light. Autumn had long arrived and Hinata, having been so warm at the fire only minutes earlier, was now thoroughly chilled through her solitary jacket. The spandex combat suit underneath did little to keep her warm, not to mention the addition of the cool air constantly hitting her body soon caused the kunoichi to shiver madly. She tried releasing bursts of light chakra to maintain her warmth.

"Cold, Hinata-sama?" asked one of the younger ninja. Judging by his voice he couldn't have been much older than she was. She looked in the direction of his voice and nodded. A slender, yet well built, male ninja leapt closer and took an extra jacket out of his pack. Handing it to her he gave a small nod and leapt back into formation.

This strange boy had startled Hinata for two reasons. The first was that she had not expected to find such a kind and young ninja among this squad of mostly men in their late twenties. The second was that, through the break in his facemask that allowed for vision, Hinata saw his eyes. There was something wrong with them. There was an absence of black!

"Um, excuse me," Hinata said in to the same ninja. He turned his head to look at her, those strange eyes boring into her once again. She shivered once again, however it had nothing to do with the cold environment. "I was just wondering, why are the pupils of your eyes white?"

The eyes in question widened at the inquisition. All the other ninja seemed to stare at her too. She took this chance to notice that only one or two others had the same color pupils.

"That is not for us to answer. Ask the village Jutsu Keeper," spoke a gruff sounding ninja. The voice came from the head of the group, from the only ninja who hadn't turned his head at Hinata's question. Everyone looked at the ninja's form for a moment or so and then continued on their way.

The sun was soon on it way into the sky. Hinata became worried. _I wonder how the others are doing? Are they worried about me? Is Naruto-kun worried? _

"Thinking about someone Hinata-sama?" asked the same young ninja. Hinata just nodded dazedly. "He's lucky," the ninja said with a far off look in his white eyes.

"Jyuuchiro!" yelled the man in the head of the group. The young ninja snapped to attention. "Do not disturb Hinata-sama, firstly. Secondly, pay more attention to you surroundings, we're nearly at the village."

Hinata looked ahead and sure enough there was a brilliant village ahead of them. Its buildings were made of white marble and decorated brightly. The young ninja, Jyuuchiro, looked over to her and spread his arms towards the village. "Welcome, Hinata-sama, to the village of the Morning Sun!"

As she walked through the streets with the entourage of ninja, she noticed that many people were up early. Children skipped about in the streets and mothers were busy shopping at street stalls. The ninja escort had removed their masks and many of the denizens of the village were greeting them warmly. Jyuuchiro, Hinata noticed was especially popular with the kids. They ran right up to him and clung to his legs and shoulders. He just walked along, grinning and carrying or dragging the kids with him.

They eventually reached a large temple in the middle of the city. The outside seemed like an ancient Mayan temple. As such, they climbed many steps before they reached the entranceway. Once inside they followed a corridor lit only by torches hanging on the walls. _I don't like this place Raito, there's something odd about it. _There was no response. _Raito? RAITO!_

"Hinata-sama," said the leader. Hinata tried to act natural as she looked towards the man. "You cannot communicate with your elemental spirit while inside there walls. If you have some decent control over your powers, you should be able to use them, though."

Hinata nodded, sighing with relief. She focused hard on making a tiny orb of lavender light in her hand, before whispering, "Lux!" The small bright light appeared from her hand and hovered around her lighting up the passageway a bit more.

Jyuuchiro whistled a bit. "Pretty, Hinata-sama! As expected that the beholder of beauty can create some more beauty," he said with a cheerful grin. Hinata blushed at the compliment but focused on the light orb trying to focus on Naruto as opposed to this new interloper into her life.

"Ah!" Jyuuchiro said a few moments later, "We're here!" His voice echoed as the corridor had given way to a large stone chamber with many windows and torches on the wall providing plenty of light.

"Nix," Hinata said, letting the orb fade into nothingness. She looked around a bit. The walls were made out of the same brilliant white marble and the sun reflecting off of it only caused a nearly blinding effect.

"Welcome Hinata-chan!" said a booming voice from the far end of the chamber. Not being able to see that far, Hinata closed her eyes and activated the Byakugan.

"I am the village leader and the Jutsu Keeper, Gozen no Raito." Hinata could vaguely depict his appearance through the inverse colors of the Byakugan. He was an old man in appearance, yet his body remained strong and durable. "You are probably wondering why I had you escorted here? Oh, I do apologize for if my men were a bit too…forceful, but we desperately needed your presence here."

"Why?" Hinata asked. "What is there for me here?"

Gozen shook his head. "There is power here. Have you not noticed this village's affinity for light? Even in the dead of night this place is so well lit up that it's amazing that we remain a hidden village!" He laughed heartily at his joke as the other ninja chuckled with him.

Hinata, not being comfortable with her surroundings, decided to act innocent. "Um, Gozen-dono, wouldn't it be hard to sleep with such lights?" In response, Gozen just looked at her and burst out laughing once again.

"She has a sense of humor as well! Well, Hinata-chan, many of the villagers here have adapted to this. In fact, many of us are blind! When the children are born, we blindfold them. When they open their eyes and see darkness they believe that is all there is to the world.

"When they are 5 years old, we remove the blindfold at high noon while they stare towards the sun. This results in one of two things usually. Either the child is blinded, at which point they maneuver their way around by sensing with their chakra as they have done up until then, or the child reacts by shielding their eyes with chakra. This chakra burst, mixed with the intensity of the unfamiliar light, traps the light within the child's eyes. This results the ability to use light chakra in all such children, and white pupils in certain gifted students."

Gozen stared at Hinata. "However, one fused with the 'spirit' of Light already has such chakra, yet no white pupils. Oh, rest assured, I am aware of your Byakugan. The white pupils show that that child has received the Ai no Raito, or the Love of Light, Light's Love, however you wish to say it. It is a spectacular jutsu. It can heal your allies completely of all physical wounds, but can only be used once or twice a day. I have brought you here to teach you that power. It is known as the Hijutsu of Light. Will you accept?"

Hinata stood there for a second. Gozen's chakra had not flickered during anything he had said. Such a disruption would mean he was lying. "How long will this training take? I wish to return to my friends soon. May I contact them?" she inquired.

Gozan grinned. "The training, if done correctly, at a slow pace, will take a month. You may send your spirit to them to let them know of your situation. No other message may be sent because I fear for the safety of my village. True Nature does not appreciate us very much, seeing as we wish to assist you Eight. Only Disciples of Light may enter here so your friends may not come but you should arrange a meeting place for one month from now. One, final thing. I wish not to make you seem like a prisoner, however, you may not leave the village as of now. Jyuuchiro!"

"Hai!" the young ninja said stepping forward.

"You are to guard Hinata-chan. You are my most powerful and adept student, so please, do not fail me."

"Hai, sensei!"

"You may leave!" Gozan said, sweeping his hand to the side. "Hinata-chan!" he yelled after her. Hinata turned to look at him. "Welcome my dear," he said with a sincere smile.

A/N: Well, there is your new chapter. Not much happening right? WRONG! Nothing ever goes as planned.

What do you think will go wrong?

**Hinata will fall for Jyuuchiro**

**True Nature will attack the village**

**Hinata fails the training and becomes blind**

**Naruto will die from the evolution weapon fatigue**

Tell me what you think in your review!


	12. Missing Hinata! A Message of Fear!

I do not own Naruto. Otherwise I'd make this actually happen

CHAPTER 12

Missing Hinata! A Message of Fear

_**Where am I? **__The thought came slowly to Naruto. __**Wait, this room…! **__Laid out all around him was a wide expanse of water. Only then did he realize he was floating upon it. He stood up, sending chakra down to give him footing. The chamber of his mind was the exact same as he remembered it. Filled with a haze that turned everything shade of yellow and surrounded by walls of dark metal, the ethereal feeling remained present. _

_**Nice place here, **__commented a voice behind him. Naruto turned 180 degrees only to see Rai standing within the Kyuubi's old cage. Naruto walked over to the open cage and stopped to look around again. __**Previously owned? **__the fox asked jokingly. _

_Naruto nodded absentmindedly. __**Why am I here again Rai? This closed off when the Kyuubi no Kitsune left my body and I haven't been able to return, even with meditation. **__The fox gazed at him through sparking eyes and jumped up onto a pipe on the wall. Naruto leapt after him. __**Oi! Rai! What's the deal!**_

_**You have no reason to be here yet Naruto. The evolution knocked you out. Maybe a day and a half has gone by. When are you going to get up and help everyone else? **__The voice sounded cold, disappointed, annoyed almost. Naruto looked at Rai in shock and confusion._

_**What's the matter with you Rai? What do you mean help! **__Naruto roared back. __**Is everyone alright? **__An image of Hinata dashed through his head and a pit of fear enveloped him._

_**We lost contact with Raito last night. Hinata has gone missing.**_

_The words hit Naruto with such force he fell to his knees, slowly sinking into the water as his emotions distracted his chakra flow. __**Get up Naruto. Worry and fear are only tools to make Death's job easy. **__Naruto glanced at the fox, agony written across his face. __**Go and find her. I'm in your head so I know how you feel. Now WAKE UP! **__the fox commanded. _

_At once the water rumbled and a wave rose ups, sweeping Naruto away towards the gate to consciousness. Rai watched him go. __**In time I'll call you back in here…kit.**_

Muffled voices floated by from outside as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He bolted upright immediately and trained his ears towards his friends out in the campground.

"…about Naruto? We can't leave him behind and if we split up familiars might rush us again," came Tenten's voice. A sigh came, presumably from Shikamaru.

"Carrying him with us would be troublesome. And having to defend a prone body in battle would be even more so. Sakura when will he regain consciousness?" Shikamaru asked.

"Can't tell. Could be hours, days, or even weeks. I can't judge his chakra levels due to his huge reserves."

"Right now my cousin is out there!" came Neji's yelling voice. "I'm going whether you all are with me or not!" SLAP! It rang out clear even to Naruto, who visibly flinched when it hit.

"Tenten…"

"What is wrong with you, baka! You don't think we're all worried! Awakened, paralyzed in the middle of the night by a bright light outside, only to overhear her get kidnapped, and you think you are the only one who cares about what happens to her!"

Everyone else was quiet. Naruto stood up and threw on his jumpsuit after stripping off his pajamas. He shielded his eyes as he stepped out into the midday sun and asked silently, "Which way did they go?" Everyone's head turned to him. "Which way?" he repeated pointedly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was hesitant. "We can't exactly tell, Naruto. They left us paralyzed until today. I have no clue what kind of jutsu they used, but I'd guess it was elemental. They left no traces as they left the camp so we don't know how to track them," he admitted ashamedly.

Naruto felt the same fury as Neji had. "How can we just sit here! There has to be something! Anything! How many other people can use elemental jutsu! That's gotta be worth something!" He yelled, turning to each person, almost begging.

Sasuke walked over to him and stared at his friend. "Calm down. Only an idiot worries this way. Hinata is strong and we're all aware of us. We can assume two things though." Naruto gazed at him, clearly frightened. "First," Sasuke began, "is that she's alive. If they wanted to kill her, they would have before they revealed themselves. And secondly, they are either weak in direct combat or wished to avoid it, else they would not have used us as hostages."

_Correct on both accounts Sasuke, _came Raito's voice. The swan flew towards them, directly from the sun's rays, landing gracefully among them. _Hinata is perfectly alright. She was taken to a Hidden Village that is comprised of light jutsu users. I was blocked from communication with her when she entered a building containing their leader. He's rather powerful if he's capable of that. They allowed her to send me with a missive to you all to tell you she will not be leaving for a month as they are training her to use the hijutsu of Light. _

Naruto looked at the swan which had begun pruning his feathers. Hinata was okay. She was fine! Naruto collapsed to the ground as Neji sighed, never feeling more relieved. Shikamaru stepped forward, saying, "What's this hijutsu?"

Raito continued with his pruning. _It is an ultimate technique that can be learned by non-hosts through intense measures with a dangerous risk if failed. You must become one with your element by merging your chakra with it and infusing it into your body or an item. This reaction and your body's proximity to it mutates your chakra in a way. It becomes capable of elemental jutsu of a greater magnitude. _Raito stared at Naruto. _Had you been trained this way, you would not have been knocked unconscious for so long, if at all. Welcome back by the way._

Naruto nodded. _At any rate, I don't trust this village._

_Why not Raito? _asked Daichi

_There is no reason to forbid contact with you all. They have ulterior motives, a reason to keep her in this prisoner manner. I'm going to lead you to the village outskirts. You all will need_ _to stay undetected and I shall come to you each day with reports, but under no circumstances are you to enter the village. It is best if you're all close to her, yet detection may lead to open conflict and that is something we cannot afford. Not the seven of you against a whole village, with a hostage to boot._

"Hey slow down a bit will ya?" said Temari. "You expect us to wait a month and leave her in their hands?"

Raito lowered his head. _No. Only for a week._

Sakura asked, "Why would they want a month then?"

_I do not know….However, with their methods and her combining with me, the training will not take a month and they surely know this. There is a boy watching over Hinata who seems quite smitten with her. Perhaps I can help her get information out of her. _Both Neji's and Naruto's heads popped up and voiced the same question.

"What?" It sounded more like a threat than a question.

_Worry not. She's not about to fall for someone who abducts her in the middle of the night and threatens her friends. _Raito said reassuringly. _Now hurry and pack. They will suspect something the longer I am gone._

Within moments the seven ninja were leaping through the tree tops following the vibrant water fowl towards Hinata and the mysterious Hidden Village of the Morning Sun.

_**A/N: Hey all did you miss me? Sorry it took so long. Work had me busy and college took over in the same way. Still no girl, no that you guys care. :P nonetheless **_

_**IF I DO NOT GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL NOT BEGIN A NEW CHAPTER**_

_**I like to hear your opinions even if you are Anon. So do it or this story ends here. Fo seriouz dawg. I love you all but I just got the 5**__**th**__** review for chapter 11 on the 14**__**th**__**. It took that long. So this goes to show you all that I am very serious with this rule. That aside, here's a poll you can answer with you review.**_

I am thinking of turning this into a multi story series. There will be approximately 9 parts, each 13-17 chapters in length. Do you like this idea?

Yes

No

WTF are you crazy? I'm not reading all that

WTF OMG yes!11!one!1


End file.
